French Deceit
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Miz has become obsessed with Maryse. So Maryse runs to her sister, Giselle, for help. Only thing is...they're twins. But as Giselle starts to distract Miz from Maryse, she starts to realize maybe he isn't a bad guy after all. MizxOC
1. Clubbing

I am fully aware that I _had _a Miz story started. I got uber writer's block with that one and had to end it. It was a sad day. But I've come back with a new angle that might be a little better for the Miz. Enjoy! Oh, just a note, I attempted translations into French. They are most likely wrong and if they are, my apologies. There will be english so do not fear.

Background Information

_Giselle Maryse Ouellet|27|Platinum blonde|Tan|Maryse's twin sister|dancer & singer|  
Met Miz in a club to distract him from Maryse_

_(Starts in Miz' Point of View)_

**French Distraction**

How is it that I have three championships and I'm still not happy. It's all because of her: Maryse. If I never met her, I would've been fine. She's perfect and I can't have her. I've done everything I can think of to impress her. Well, at least tonight's show is over and I won't have to see her until next week. I felt someone slap my back so I turned to see John Cena there. "What do you want?"

"To let you know that the bus is moving out."

"Thanks but I'm not going to the club tonight." He grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the limo. "What are you doing, Meathead? I said no!"

"You don't have a say in it tonight. We are all going because someone on the roster has family in the club."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Can't tell you." He kept dragging me along and I finally realized that I really did have no say in whether not I wanted to go. John practically threw me into the limo, bouncing me off the seat and onto Maryse's lap.

"Ew, Miz. Get off." She shoved me to the opposite side of the limo and I felt my heart sink even more.

"Don't worry. I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even want to come tonight. I have to come because someones stupid family member is at this club. I'd rather be sitting in the hotel. I won't even bother you."

I heard her say something under her breath and I really wish I knew French. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe sur vous, Miz." (You have no idea what is going to hit you, Miz.) We finally got to the club and I noticed that Maryse bolted out of the limo and into the club. Maybe she was meeting someone here. I didn't care. I just wanted tonight to end.

**FIN**

Sorry this chapter was so short. As a warning, the next chapter will mostly be a conversation between Maryse and her twin Giselle. It will be in French, with English subtitles. The French may or may not be right, but I tried. Let me know what you think.


	2. Family To The Rescue

I see you are back for the second part. Yay! Lolz. Again, sorry about the shortness of the first chapter. Just had to crank it out real quick in order to get it out of my head so more ideas could come in. Enjoy! This part will be in Maryse's Point of View and will have lots and lots of French so brace yourselves.

**French Distraction**

_Where is she? Where is she?_ I looked around and could not see her anywhere. I glanced toward the make-shift stage and saw platinum blonde and bolted towards her. "Giselle!" I watched her turn and saw a huge smile light up her face.

"Maryse! Il a été trop long. J'ai manqué de vous!" (It's been too long. I've missed you!)

"Même ici, Giselle. Comment avez-vous été?" (Same here, Giselle. How have you been?)

"J'ai été occupé. Vous le savez, cela fait deux ans et nous attendons toujours la même, droit vers le bas pour les cheveux." (I've been busy. You know, it's been two years and we still look the same, right down to the hair.)

"Oui. Nous avons tous deux chercher à chaud. Regardez, j'ai besoin de votre aide avec quelque chose." (Yes. We both look hot. Look, I need your help with something.) I watched her face turn serious and I knew she was jumping in her big sister mode.

"Assois-toi." (Sit down.) I took the chair across from her and watched as a worried expression crossed her face. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" (What's wrong?)

"J'ai besoin de vous pour prendre l'esprit someones hors de moi. Il ne prend pas pour une réponse." (I need you to take someone's mind off me. He won't take no for an answer.)

"Qui? Il est à la télévision avec vous?" (Who? Is he on TV with you?)

"Oui. Il est appelé le Miz. Il est devenu obsédé avec moi." (Yes. He is known as the Miz. He's become obsessed with me.)

"Show m'et voyez ce que je peux faire." (Show me and I will see what I can do.) I pointed Miz out and I watched her face to gauge her reaction.

"Lui." (Him.) By the look on her face she thought that Miz wasn't all that bad. I figured that because he is actually attractive and she was his type.

"Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? Il semble bon. Je m'attendais à un homme en matières grasses avec une chemise qui avait votre visage sur elle." (What's wrong with him? He looks good. I expected a fat man with a shirt that had your face on it.) I laughed. She always knew how to catch me on a technicality.

"Eh bien, Oui. Il fonctionne correctement. Mais il ne sauvegarde hors tension. Vous souvenez-vous Aaron? Je suis toujours avec lui et ce n'est pas aider les choses." (He looks fine, yes. But he won't back off. Do you remember Aaron? I'm still with him and this isn't helping things.) My current boyfriend Aaron was getting sick of picking up my phone and seeing 25 or more calls from the Miz.

"Oh. Si vous voulez me détourner de lui, il sera pense que c'est vous. Je suis deviner qu'il ne sait pas qu'avoir un double." (Oh. If you want me to distract him, he will think it is you. I'm guessing he doesn't know you have a twin.) She was right. No one in the WWE other than John Cena knew I had a twin. Why John Cena? He's a sweetheart and he's helped me out at the after parties quite a few times.

"Eh bien, nº j'ai jamais parlé à lui suffisamment longue pour lui dire." (Well, no. I have never talked to him long enough to tell him.) I knew I was in for it. "Je travaille avec une seule personne vous connaît d'exister." (Only one person I work with knows you exist.)

"Maryse! Comment vous jamais attendre cette chose à travailler si vous n'avez pas lui dire que je existent?" (Maryse! How did you ever expect this thing to work if you didn't tell him I exist?) People started to stare so she decided to take me to her dressing room. You see, my sister Giselle was a singer and dancer at a local club. No, not one of those clubs. She had a true talent that surpassed any and every American Idol.

"Je sais, je sais. J'ai simplement vraiment besoin de votre aide. Veuillez?" (I know, I know. I just really need your help. Please?) She sighed.

"Voilà, voilà. Je sais exactement quoi faire. Mais vous devez me gros temps." (Alright, alright. I know exactly what to do. But you owe me big time.) I gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"Merci, merci ! Tu es le meilleur." (Thank you, thank you! You are the best.)

"Je sais. Il faut se préparer à votre ami de wow. Prenez place dans la ligne de front. Je vous verrez après le spectacle." (I know. I have to get ready to wow your friend. Take a seat in the front row. I'll see you after the show.) She hugged me and I waved goodbye to her. I left the room and joined John in the front row. I saw Miz in the middle of the crowd, looking a little down on his luck. Oh well, he wasn't going to be my problem anymore. The lights went down and we heard music start to play. I saw Giselle come out from behind the curtain. She wasn't kidding; she was definitely going to wow the Miz.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. How you all liked it and the French was done right. Stay tuned for the next part.


	3. First Impressions

I see you are back for the third installment. Hope you liked part two. This chapter will be in Miz's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Maryse wants to get Miz off her back so she decides to enlist the help of her twin sister Giselle. Only problem is, no one knows Maryse even has a twin. But being a sister, Giselle takes one for the team and decides to go along with the whole thing. Maryse, Miz and the rest of the roster are all waiting for the show to start. When Giselle said she was going to wow the Miz, she wasn't kidding._

**French Distraction**

My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I could swear that the singer on stage was Maryse. But that was impossible. Maryse is sitting in the front row. I grabbed my phone and decided to text John.

_Hey, does Maryse have a twin?  
xI'm Awesomex_

I hit send and waited patiently for John to respond. My phone started to buzz so I rushed to see the message.

_Yeah but don't tell anyone else. Maryse told me to promise not to tell a soul. Btw, you aren't awesome.  
You Can't See Me_

So it was true. Maryse had a twin and that twin probably didn't know who I was. I stood a chance with her. I watched in amazement at how Maryse's twin moved and even more at how beautiful her voice was. The outfit that she was wearing was...there were no words for it. I think my jaw was hanging down the entire performance. When the rapping started, she dipped out behind the curtain and I found myself missing her. When the actual rapping came back, she was back out in what looked like a John Cena jersey and shorts that made her legs look miles long. After the rap ended, she ran behind the curtain again. When the chorus started up again, I almost fell out of my chair. She was wearing a crop top with my trunk design on it and shorts that had 'Be Miz' written on the ass. When she ended, everyone stood up and cheered for her. I felt a pair of strong arms drag me to the back of the club. "Hey, what the fuck gives? Cena!" John Cena stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

"How did you like the show?"

"Probably as much as you liked it."

"Oh yeah. That 2nd outfit was smoking. I'm going to go ask for her number." Before he could walk away, I stood between him and the door.

"The hell you are. Look, I have no chance with Maryse and you know that. Please, let me see if her twin will give me a chance."

"Okay, fine. Just don't give me that pathetic look again." He walked away and started to mingle with everyone else in the club. I took a deep breath and tried to walk towards the stage. But the person I was going to go talk to was standing right in front of me.

"Hello there." She even had a French accent like Maryse. Crap, my pants were getting tighter by the second.

"Um, hi."

"You're the Miz, right?"

I visibly gulped, trying to keep my mind clean much to the dismay of the little voice in my pants. "Um, yes."

"I'm Giselle. I think you know my sister, Maryse."

"Uh huh."

"Are you alright? You seem hot." She put her hand on my forehead and my legs gave out on me. I was making a great first impression. I felt my head hit something and everything went black after that.

**Giselle's Point of View**

Oh no. What was I going to do? He was knocked out right in front of me and I didn't have the strength that all these WWE people had. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed John Cena's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Miz. You've already got her answering your phone?"

"No you moron. It's Giselle. Miz hit his head on something and he's out like a light."

"Oh. Sorry, Elle." I smiled at John's nickname for me. "Is he still where I left him?"

"Yes."

"Be there in a second." I hung up the phone and put it back in Miz's pocket. "Hey Elle. How's our boy looking?"

"Our boy?"

"Nevermind. What are we going to do with him? I can always take him back to the hotel."

"That sounds like a plan. Let me grab some clothes and tell Maryse. I'll meet you outside." I kissed John's cheek and rushed to the back of the club again. I grabbed a big purse and threw a dress, a shirt and some jeans in it. I grabbed another pair of shoes and went back out into the club. I looked for the platnium hair and ran to it.

"Maryse!"

"Giselle! Is everything okay?"

"Miz passed out. John is going to take him back to the hotel and I'm going with him."

"Oh my. Take care of him, okay?"

"Of course I will. Au Revoir."

"Au Revior." She went back to dancing and I quickly ran outside. Sure enough, there was John holding Miz up.

"Took you long enough Elle."

"Se taire." (Shut up.)

"Damn it Elle. You kill me with that French." It was no secret that John was trying to have a night alone with me. Maybe one day he will get his chance.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. How you all liked it and the French was done right. Stay tuned for the next part. I apologize if the ending was crap but I had to end it before it molded into two chapters.


	4. Costume Party

I see you are back for the fourth installment. Hope you liked part three. The beginning will be in John's point of view and it will switch back to Giselle after John leaves. Enjoy!

_Recap: Miz & John were talking about Giselle's performance and Miz told John that he wanted to try his luck with Giselle. Giselle walked up to Miz and made him pass out. John was taking him to the hotel and Giselle decided to make sure that Miz was okay._

**French Distraction**

I drove faster than usual to the hotel, hoping to drop Giselle & Miz off before my body betrays me even more. Giselle drove me crazy and I was at a breaking point. "You think you can handle taking him upstairs by yourself?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright. I'm only doing this for you, Elle."

"Merci, John."

"Damn, Elle. Cut that out already." _All that French you speak makes me harder than Chinese Algebra._I grabbed Miz out of the car and walked with Giselle to her room. "Think you can handle him from here?"

"Oui." Giselle opened the door to her room and I quickly followed, wishing that she wouldn't push me away. I laid Miz on the couch and turned around to face Giselle.

"Giselle, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do."

"What?" Before she said anything else, I pushed her up against the wall and crashed my lips onto hers. I was surprised when she didn't shove me away. She actually kissed back, and it threw me off at first. "John...Ne vous arrêtez pas. Conduisez-moi." (Don't stop. Take me.) Damn, there she goes with that French again. I wanted Giselle so bad but part of me had to stop so Miz could have a shot at finally being happy. I willed myself to stop, much to Giselle's dismay. "What's wrong John?"

"I can't. I told him I wouldn't get in his way of trying his chances with you. Look, if things don't work out with Miz or you just need someone to talk to call me. My phone will always be on for you, Elle." I kissed her one last time before I walked out the door, suddenly feeling very depressed. Damn, I needed a drink.

**Giselle's Point of View**

I stood there, confused beyond belief. "Ce qui l'enfer se passait?" (What the hell was going on?)

"Giselle?" I watched Miz stir and sit up slowly, probably feeling a huge headache coming on. "That you?"

"Yes. Are you alright, Miz?" I went over to the couch, trying to forget about what John did earlier.

"I have a huge headache. What happened?"

"You hit your head while I was talking to you. John and I brought you back to my room. Do you want some ice?" I watched him nod so I stood up and got some ice out of the freezer. I wonder what was going through his mind right now.

**Miz's Point Of View**

Damn it, Miz, don't try to come onto her now. She probably doesn't trust you in the slightest. But what if she does like it? What do I do then? What the hell was I going to do? She came back and gently placed the ice of the back of my neck, making me jump slightly by the change in temperature.

"Are you alright, Miz?"

"Yeah. It's just...cold."

She laughed and my insides turned to mush. "It's ice. It's supposed to be cold. I'll be right, I'm going to change." She kissed my temple and headed to the bathroom. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I knew that she would freak out when she saw the raging hard on that I had. Damn, why did I have to wear my tighter jeans tonight? "Miz?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked into the bedroom and my jaw hit the ground. "Giselle..."

"My friend is having a party, costume party and I want to know what you think of this."

"It looks..."

"I have more. Would you mind going through them with me?"

"I wouldn't mind...at all." I sat down on the bed and watched her run to the bathroom.

"Wait right there." She winked and closed the door. This was going to be...awesome.

"Ready, Miz?"

I gulped. "Yeah." She walked out and my jaw hit the floor. Alice in Wonderland never looked so good.

"What do you think? Too much?"

"No...it's perfect." The bright blue corset top and skirt made her skin look like it was glowing, along with her hair.

"Thank you, Miz. I have a few more. I'll be right back." If that was just one, I can't imagine what the others look like. "Ready, Miz?"

"Yeah." She walked out and my pants tightened even more. She was in the cutest sailor outfit I have ever seen in my life. "A sailor?"

"A friend of mine told me to try it. Does it look okay?"

"It looks more than okay..."

"Hmm?"

"It looks great, Giselle." I think I was going to shake her friend's hand if I saw them.

"Two more." She bounced back into the bathroom and I had to sit down. I took a deep breath, trying hard to control myself during this whole thing. "Ready, Miz?"

"Yup." She walked out and I had to bite back a moan. The light pink, two piece cowgirl outfit had to be my favorite so far. The pink was the best compliment to her skin. "That looks...fantastic on you."

"Really?" She did a little spin and I saw what she was wearing underneath the skirt, making me breathe heavier. She winked at me and I gasped. "Last one, and I think you're going to like it." She walked into the bathroom and I took a huge breath. I needed to calm down before I did anything stupid. "Ready, Miz?"

"Yeah." When did my voice get that shaky? She walked out and I damn near fell out of the chair. She giggled and grabbed my hand to pull me up out of the chair. She pulled me close to her and put my arms around her, damn near sending me to the floor.

"Do you like this one, Miz?"

"Love it." Never has a pink bunny looked so damn hot. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us even closer.

"Can I tell you a secret, Miz?"

"Sure."

"You are very...good looking." She turned me around and shoved me onto the bed.

"Really?" She straddled me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Do you like this?"

"Oh yes."

"Good. Then you're going to love this." She leaned down and gave me a deep kiss. This couldn't get any better.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. How you all liked it and the French was done right. Stay tuned for the next part. I apologize if the ending was crap but I had to end it before it molded into two chapters.


	5. Hotel Room

I see you are back for the fifth installment. Hope you liked part four. This chapter will be in Miz's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: John took Miz back to Giselle's hotel room and left after he kissed Giselle. After John leaves, Giselle puts on a little costume show for Miz._

**French Distraction**

Giselle's lips were so soft, I could kiss her all day and never stop. My hands ran up and down her back, feeling every inch of smooth tan skin that I could. I felt Giselle pull my shirt off and throw it across the room. She went for the buckle on my pants and she yanked my jeans off my legs. "Je savais que je voulais vous puisque vous entrait dans le club." (I knew I wanted you since you walked into the club.) I had no idea what that meant but it was French and I didn't care. She started to bite and lick at my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Giselle..." She looked up at me with her hands on the waistband of my boxers, winking at me as she pulled them off my legs and threw them next to my pants. There was a knock on the door and I jumped. "Who...the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I'll check." She got up, quickly changed in front of me which drove me nuts, and ran to the door. "Maryse? Ce que vous faites ici? (What are you doing here?)"

"Où est-il? Est il encore ici? (Where is he? Is he still here?)" What was Maryse doing here?

"Miz? Pourquoi vous même soin? Je pensais que vous vouliez me distraire de lui. (Why do you even care? I thought you wanted me to distract him.)" I grabbed my pants, quickly threw them on and walked out into the living room.

"Maryse? What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the club." Maryse gave me a look that could scare a serial killer. She was about to come towards me but Giselle stopped her.

"Sortir! Vous avez eu votre chance avec lui! (Get out! You had your chance with him!)" She shoved Maryse out of the door, slamming it behind her and locking it. She turned around and looked at me with a defeated look. "I don't know what to do with her, Miz. She's so...indecisive." She walked over to the couch, sitting down on it and putting her head in her hands. My heart went out to her; Maryse took advantage of her and it was wrong. I sat down next to her and pulled her close to me.

"What's wrong, Giselle?"

"The truth?"

"Sure."

"Maryse wanted me to...distract you from her because you were jeopardizing her relationship with her boyfriend. I feel horrible now." She buried her face into my arm and I could feel my sleeve get wet. Part of me felt like crap for being used by Giselle but the other part of me felt bad for Giselle for being used by Maryse.

"Don't cry, Giselle. None of this is your fault."

"How are you not mad at me? I basically used you." I laughed and I saw Giselle look at me funny.

"Yeah, you used me but I don't blame you. I blame Maryse more than anything. She put you up to this so I don't blame you." I kissed her forehead and sat back on the couch.

"I don't know why Maryse thinks you're so horrible. Aren't you doing well for yourself?" I just realized that Giselle was wearing a very short skirt and a sequin top; she looked like she was ready to go clubbing.

"Yeah I am, I think."

"Don't be so modest. You have three championships, you're doing damn well for yourself." She cuddled up next to me and it shocked me. Five minutes ago, I wasn't wearing any pants and she was in a sexy costume.

"How did you know I had three championships? You watch Monday Night Raw?"

"Of course I do. I love it and not just because of my sister. By the way, I love those little trunks that you wrestle in." She winked at me and it went straight to my pants.

"Really? A lot of people have been telling me that I should have just stuck with the shorts."

"The trunks look good on you, trust me."

"You sure do know a lot about wrestling. Have you thought about joining the roster?" If she said yes, I think I would scream like a little girl.

"Actually, I have. Don't tell Maryse but I plan on joining the roster very soon."

"Really? How soon?"

"Next month."

"Really? How are you going to debut with it being so close to Wrestlemania?"

"I'm going to debut against Jillian when Maryse has that six Diva tag match. I can't wait to see how people are going to react."

I laughed, seeing the slightly maniacal side of Giselle. "They won't know what to think, I can tell you that right now." She started to run her hands under my shirt, sending shivers down my spine.

"There was one other thing that was going to happen that night."

"R-R-Really? What's that?"

"I come out...during your match with John Morrison."

"Say what? When?"

"When you're wrestling Morrison, I come out and try to distract you. But being the focused wrestler that you are, you don't get distracted." She kissed my cheek, perilously close to my mouth, and snuggled back into my arm.

"Well thank you. I'll try to act surprised." I pushed her backwards on the couch and gave her a very deep kiss. I pulled away and the look on Giselle's face was priceless.

"Wow...That was awesome." I laughed and kissed her again.

"Nice plug."

"Could we do that again?" I nodded and gave her another deep kiss. At this point, Maryse could be dancing naked in front of me and I wouldn't notice her. Giselle was the only woman on my mind.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. How you all liked it and the French was done right. Stay tuned for the next part.


	6. Admission and A French Lesson

I see you are back for the fifth installment. Hope you liked part four. This will be another chapter in Miz's point of view. Enjoy!

_Recap: Giselle was showing off costumes to the Miz when Maryse shows up. Giselle gets angry, throws Maryse out of her room and begins to make out with Miz._

**French Distraction**

"You want to kiss again, Miz?" Giselle placed a light kiss on my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. All I could do was nod. She smiled and brought my face to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. I pinned Giselle's hands over her head, lacing my fingers with hers as she deepened the kiss. I drifted from her lips and began to softly kiss her cheek up to her ear. "Mike..." I let out a low groan when Giselle said my name in a needy tone. She arched her back, our stomachs connecting and causing _amazing_ friction. I continued my assault on her neck, going after every inch of skin that I saw but making sure I didn't leave a mark on her gorgeous tan skin. Her hands were grabbing at my hair, only driving me crazier with every second.

"Giselle...you have no idea how much I want you...but I can't do that." Very unwillingly, I pulled myself off of Giselle.

"Why not?" She swung her tan legs over the couch, sitting up on the couch.

"I...I'm tired of hooking up. It's not what I'm looking for. Look, I appreciate you bringing me here after I fainted but I can't stay here if I'm just going to be used." I stood up, grabbed my shirt and headed for the door.

"Wait!" I turned around, pulling my shirt down to cover up my bare chest. Giselle padded over to me, suddenly looking nervous. "Will you please stay? I don't want to use you."

"But you said that Maryse had told you to distract me from her. How can you change your mind like that?" My voice was steadily growing angrier. I didn't want to be lied to anymore.

"Yes, I told you that. Yes, I also had agreed to it but that was before I even met you. I assumed you would be a different person, someone who _would_ be as meaningless as Maryse said. But I never would have guessed that you were the one she was talking about. I've watched Raw ever since Maryse was drafted and I've watched you mature into the great champion that you are now. You went from tag champ, being nothing but an addition to Morrison, to the United States Champion and Unified Tag Team Champion." My hand left the doorknob and settled on my hip. Giselle sighed, running a hand through her platinum hair. "I guess nothing I can say could get you to stay. Go ahead, leave." She slumped back onto the couch and put her head in her hands. "Je suis tellement stupide. Il est parfait, et j'ai agrandi il." (I'm so stupid. He's perfect and I blew it.) Something in my mind, and my heart, told me that whatever she said wasn't aimed towards me.

"W-what did you say?" She looked up at me, tears staining her cheeks and still streaming down her face.

"What?" I walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Giselle.

"What did you say just then?" She scoffed, turning her head away from me in an attempt to hide her face. I licked my lips and turned her head towards me. "Please tell me." She blinked, sending more tears down her face.

"I said 'I'm so stupid. He's perfect and I blew it.' Happy?" She tried to turn away from me again but this time I brought both my hands to cup her face, using my thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"You...said I was perfect?" She nodded, choking back a sob. "No one has ever said that to me, ever." I pulled her into my chest, hugging her as if it was the last hug I will ever give her. "I'm not going anywhere, Giselle." I felt her arms circle my back and pull me in tighter. I glanced at the clock on the VCR. "It's late, Giselle. I don't have to fly out until early Wednesday. Can I stay with you?" She nodded furiously into my chest. I smiled and placed a kiss in her hair. "Come on, let's get to bed." I picked Giselle up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I pulled the covers up, settled Giselle underneath the covers and pulled them back over her. I went to leave but she grabbed my wrist. Her hands moved to the hem of my shirt and I let her pull it off me, smiling as she carelessly threw it behind me. I crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply, making my way onto the other side of the bed at the same time. I settled myself under the sheets and Giselle broke the kiss. She snuggled up against my right side, resting her head on my chest and tracing circles on my abs with her hand.

"I'm going to teach you French, Mike." I laughed softly, earning myself a look from Giselle.

"Alright. What's first?"

"Bonne nuit."

"Okay. What does that mean?"

"Good night." I smiled at Giselle, loving the look she was giving me.

"Okay. Bonne nuit, Giselle." I kissed the top of her head and settled in the pillows. As I drifted to sleep, I heard Giselle say, "Bonne nuit, Mike" and felt a small kiss placed on my chest. I looked down at her but she was already asleep. I smiled and wrapped my arm tighter around her. The hell with Maryse; her sister was the one I wanted to be with.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it and the French was done right. Sorry it took so long. Time loves to escape from me. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Breakfast With Giselle

Chapter six coming at you in HD. The story will stay in Miz's point of view, unless called for otherwise. Enjoy

_Recap: Miz was about to leave Giselle but that was before she called him perfect. Miz decides to stay with Giselle until he flies out on Wednesday.  
_

**French Distraction**

The morning light crept it's way into my eyes, making me put my hands over my eyes. Trouble was, only of my hands appeared in front of my face. I was about to panic when I looked down and saw Giselle laying on my chest, with my arm wrapped around her waist. I smiled and settled myself back into the pillows. I know we didn't do anything last night, I was just happy with the fact that for the first time in a long time I wasn't depressed when I woke up. I ran my fingers through Giselle's hair, loving the smile that appeared on her face. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Bonjour, Mike."

"Bonjour, Giselle."

"Ah, you know some French."

"Very little." I slipped out from under the covers and put my pants back on. "Want some breakfast?" She nodded and yanked me back into bed. "Giselle...come on."

"No." I was about to protest before she kissed me, sending any opposing thoughts packing. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, Giselle pulled away. "Now, let's go." She laughed and I just shook my head. As she changed, I called up my roommate to get him to bring me some clean clothes.

"John."

"What's up, Mike? Where are you?"

"With…" I had to think about my answer carefully. No one was supposed to know that Giselle exists, except Cena.

"You don't need to say anymore, Mike. You need some clean clothes?"

"Yeah. I appreciate it, John."

"What room?" I opened the door to check the number.

"217."

"Be there soon, bro. See ya."

"Later." I hung up my phone and looked up just as Giselle walked out of her room.

"What do you think, Mike?" She did a little spin and I felt my throat get dry.

"You look…amazing." I let my eyes travel over her body and she did truly look amazing. The green floral print complimented her skin so well and the length made her legs look even longer; or maybe it was the 5 1/2 inch heels she was wearing that made her legs look longer. Her blonde hair was in a braid and draped over her left shoulder.

"Merci, Mike. Is someone bringing you some clothes?"

"Yeah, Morrison is. He should be-" A knock interrupted my thoughts and my sentence. Giselle ran into the bathroom and closed the door. I answered the door with a forced smile. "What's up, John?"

"Not much, man. Here are your clothes. Do I get to meet this mystery girl or not?" I shook my head furiously and John laughed. "Alright. Suit yourself, Mike. Catch ya later."

"Thanks, John. See you." I closed the door behind me, threw my bag on the couch and headed to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, letting Giselle know that John was gone. "He's gone, Giselle. You can come out, I promise." She opened the door and yanked me into the bathroom with her, not giving me any chance to protest before she crashed her lips to mine. "Breakfast..." Giselle laughed as she pulled away and pulled me back into the living room.

"I'm ready. Just waiting on you, Mike." She threw me my bag and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs in a way that sent chills up my spine. I swallowed hard and rushed to the bathroom to get changed. Thankfully, John also threw my toothbrush in my bag so I brushed my teeth as I finished getting changed. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling very refreshed, stopping in the door frame of the bedroom when I looked into the living room. Giselle was sitting on the couch, legs still crossed, flipping through a magazine. A very innocent activity but with Giselle, it was enough to get my heart racing in seconds. She looked up at me and smiled. "Finally. Let's go, Mike." She got up off the couch, grabbed my hand and led me out of her hotel room. We piled into her car and headed off to get some breakfast. Two hours later, we were back in the hotel parking garage. I got out of the car and as I walked past Giselle, she looped her arm in mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled and tucked my other hand in my pocket. I looked up to see John Cena walking towards us. I went to turn us the other direction but Giselle stopped me. "John is a friend, Mike." John looked up and smiled his mega-watt smile, extending his arms towards Giselle. She smiled at me and took off towards John. I watched with jealousy as John picked her up with ease and spun her around in his arms.

"Morning, Elle. You guys just get done breakfast?"

"Yes. It's a shame you couldn't join us." _Oh yeah, crying shame. _

"I just got up, I wouldn't have made it anyway." John walked over to me, shook my hand and smiled. "How are you, Mike?"

"I'm good, John. How about yourself?"

"Been better but then again, I don't have the company that you do." _Now what was that supposed to mean?_ "I gotta head out you guys. I'll talk to you later." John gave me another handshake, gave Giselle another hug and walked to his car. Something, just something, told me that John was jealous of me. I say let him be jealous; who cares.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Back To Giselle's Room

Chapter seven coming at you in HD. This chapter will be in Miz's point of view. Enjoy. Just as a reminder, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**PS:** I will be referring to Miz as Mike because calling him 'Miz' outside of Monday Night Raw seems a bit silly.  
**PPS: **This chapter will get a little dirty; you have been warned.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned, besides my OC, belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Miz and Giselle went out to breakfast and ran into John Cena on their way back. Giselle said it was a crying shame that John didn't join them but John said that he wouldn't have made it anyway.  
_

**French Distraction**

Giselle led me back to her hotel room, opening the door and throwing her purse on the counter. "Is something wrong, Mike?"

"How long have you known John, Giselle?"

"Only a little while. Why?" I delayed my response, never looking directly at Giselle while I was messing with my belt buckle. "Don't tell me that you're jealous of John." Giselle sat down on the couch, bringing me with her and holding both of my hands. "Believe me when I've told you that I have had a chance to date John. I mean, sure he's funny, charming, has a million dollar smile...big, gorgeous blue eyes...muscles that would drive a woman crazy...an ass you could bounce a quarter off of..."

"Giselle, not helping."

"Oh! Right, sorry. He may have all those things but last I checked, I wasn't sitting in his hotel room on his couch. I was sitting in my hotel room with _you_, Mike. I've watched John's career from the beginning and there were times I wanted to be with him but those times are over. I want to be with you...as long as you'll let me."

"Of course I'll let you, Giselle. But you have to be honest with me and don't let your sister come between us. If that is going to happen, there is no chance for us to have a good relationship."

"Of course, Mike. Like I would believe Maryse after what's happened. First, she makes you out to be worlds worse than what you really are. Then, she tries to come here and talk me out of what was happening. The last thing I'm going to do is trust her, Mike."

"I like when you call me Mike."

"It's your name."

"Everyone calls me Miz, regardless of where we are. It wears on me after a while." Giselle leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. She went to pull away but I grabbed her face and brought her lips back to mine, deepening the previous kiss we just shared. I pushed her back onto the couch, pushing our bodies together. I ran my hand down her side and was about to slip my hand under her dress when there was a knock at the door. Giselle groaned and pulled away long enough to ask who it was.

"It's Maryse, Giselle. Open up."

"Not a chance, Maryse. Allez-vous-en. (Go away.)" I kept staring at the door, expecting Maryse to come through the door at any moment. Giselle turned my head towards her so that I was looking in her eyes. Giselle's eyes were green, where Maryse's were brown. I could definitely get used to the difference. "Forget about her, Mike." She didn't give me time to respond before she pulled my mouth down to hers for another kiss. I felt her hands underneath my shirt and I jumped at the touch, earning a small laugh from Giselle.

"Not funny." She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled. I felt her lips on my neck and my eyes fluttered closed for a minute, long enough for Giselle to start working on my belt buckle. I felt her slip her hands into my jeans and I gasped against her skin when she gripped me through my boxer briefs. My hips jerked up when she started to slowly moved her hand up and down. "Giselle..." I gasped as she increased the pressure of her hand on my skin. Her lips started to suck at the skin on my neck, leaving small red marks that would disappear relatively quickly. I turned my face towards Giselle to start kissing her again because, frankly, moaning would have embarrassed me beyond belief. "Oh...god..."

"What, Mike? Are you getting close?"

"Yes." Giselle laughed softly and quickened her pace, making me teeter over the edge. She gently squeezed the tip of my cock and that was enough to send me spiraling into my orgasm, bucking my hips wildly and thoroughly soiling my jeans. As I tried to control my breathing, I felt Giselle slowly take her hand out of my pants. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Mike." She gently pushed me into a sitting position and got up off the couch. "I was the one who started it after all." She winked at me and headed towards the bathroom. I sighed and leaned back until my head hit the top of my couch. If she keeps this up, I'll be worn out before next Monday night.

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the fizzly ending. I seem to lose control of these chapters more and more. Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Shopping With Fun Afterwards

Here's chapter eight for those of you waiting patiently. This chapter will be in Giselle's point of view. Enjoy. Just as a reminder, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**PS:** I will be referring to Miz as Mike because calling him 'Miz' outside of Monday Night Raw seems a bit silly.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned, besides my OC, belong to their rightful owners.  
**Warning: **This chapter contains mature content. You have been warned.

_Recap: Miz and Giselle came back to Giselle's hotel room and enjoyed some time alone, despite Maryse trying to come into the room. Miz fears that if Giselle keeps up her current pace, he'll be worn out before next Monday night.  
_

**French Distraction**

I came back into the living room with a wet wash cloth so that Mike could clean himself up. "I could get you another pair of pants if you'd like, Mike."

"From where?"

"Any shop nearby. I just need to know your size."

"Are you sure?" I sat down next to Mike and started playing with his hair.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day in dirty pants?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's settled. Give me your size and I'll grab you a new pair." Mike groaned and stood up to take off his pants. He handed me his pants and I checked the size, making a mental note as I walked over to my purse. Mike groaned again and I smiled. I walked back over to Mike, lifted his chin up and gave him a deep kiss. The kiss quickly became heated but I had to, unfortunately, break it. Mike let out a small whimper and I smiled. "We'll continue when I get back. I promise." I lightly kissed Mike one more time before walking out the door. I knew there was a nice shop down the street from the hotel so I didn't need to get a ride. I threw my glasses on and strolled down to the shop, opening the door as I neared the shop. I was greeted by an associate but decided not to take their assistance and just shop on my own. I found Mike a pair of pants that looked quite a bit like the pants he had on and managed to find myself some items before heading to the cash register. The total came to about fifty dollars, which wasn't bad considering that the store I was in was pretty high end. I said my thanks and headed back to the hotel. Thank goodness I had my shades on because a few of the WWE superstars passed me on my way back to my room. I opened the door but didn't see Mike at all. "Mike? Where are you?" I watched Mike walk into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I was going to take a shower. I thought you'd be gone longer, to be honest." I dropped the bag on the floor, suddenly overwhelmed by desire at seeing Mike without his shirt on. Mike smiled and I got the feeling he knew what he was doing to me. "Come here." As if under some sort of spell, I walked over to Mike and let him pull me in for a kiss. I felt Mike slip my glasses off my head and then wrap his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him. Mike moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, towards my ear. I could feel him smirk against my skin as he began to talk. "You want to join me?"

"Yes." Mike kissed my ear and pulled me towards the bathroom. He lifted me up onto the counter and pulled my shoes off, throwing them onto the floor near the door. I felt Mike slip his hands up my legs, pushing my dress up over my head. Mike pulled my hair tie, undoing my braid and running his fingers through my hair. "Let me get the water ready." I nodded and started to slip out of my bra and underwear. Mike let his towel drop and my jaw followed suit. How could Maryse think that Mike wasn't worth it? "You coming or are you just going to stand there and look at my ass?"

"Can I do both?"

"Sure. As long as you come over here and look at my ass." I smiled and walked over to Mike, who was standing naked in the shower. I was about to look down but Mike pulled me in for a kiss under the shower head. It had to be the hottest kiss I had ever experienced. I felt Mike trail his one hand down my side and pulled me closer to him, making me gasp into the kiss. I could feel Mike's erection against my leg and it turned me on so much. As the kiss continued, I could faintly feel Mike's hand drift down my side towards my hip. Mike broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck, biting the skin gently every once in a while. I started to bite Mike's ear and I could hear him gasp against my skin, making me smile a little bit. My smiled disappeared when I felt one of Mike's fingers enter me. I gasped and wrapped my arm around Mike's neck to make sure I didn't fall. Mike added a second finger and slowly started to pump then in and out. I started gasping uncontrollably, feeling something I haven't felt in a very long time. "You like that?"

"Yes..." My answer was more of a gasp than anything else. Mike's expert fingers continued to pump in and out and I could feel this heat rising through me. Just as I could feel myself getting close to the edge, Mike carefully slipped his fingers out of me. I groaned in disappointment, earning a laugh from Mike.

"Don't you want something better?"

"Yes...please." Mike smiled and turned the water off behind him.

"Come on." I took his hand and let him dry me off, gasping as he rubbed his hand over my still sensitive core. He pulled me towards the bedroom, fishing something out of his pants that were on the floor before pushing me on the bed with him on top. "You want me, Giselle?" I nodded furiously, reaching out to pull Mike towards me but he pinned my arms above my head. Mike leaned forward, kissing up my neck towards my ear and gently biting down on it. I felt one of Mike's hands drift away from me and I faintly heard the tearing of packaging but Mike's lips on mine distracted me from everything else. In the middle of the kiss, I could faintly feel something moving closer to me but it wasn't until Mike pushed the head of his cock inside of me that I actually felt something. I gasped at the feeling but I knew it was just the beginning.

"More...Mike, please." Mike kissed my neck before burying himself inside of me. I yanked Mike in for a kiss as he slowly built a steady rhythm, his thrusts slow and deliberate to begin with. Mike trailed his hands down my legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders before putting his hands on either side of my head. The new angle drove Mike deeper inside of me, making me groan loudly with pleasure. "Mike...faster, please."

"Comme vous le souhaitez." (As you wish.) Mike sped up his pace and it was bringing me closer to edge. I was about to say something but Mike cut me off with a hot kiss. Mike thrusted a few times as we kissed and I felt my orgasm wash over me, making me see stars behind my eyes. "Oh my god, Giselle." I could feel Mike's orgasm hit him as he continued to thrust through it. I placed a kiss in Mike's still damp hair and gasped when he pulled out. I watched as Mike pulled off the condom, threw it in the trash can next to the bed and slipped his boxers on. "That was...amazing." I smiled softly as Mike kissed my temple, feeling very tired all of a sudden. I let my eyes flutter closed as I felt Mike tuck me in under the covers. "Sleep tight, Giselle."

**FIN**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the fizzly ending. I seem to lose control of these chapters more and more. Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Next Morning

Here's chapter nine for those of you waiting patiently. This chapter will be in Mike's point of view. Enjoy. Just as a reminder, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**PS:** By the way, I'm not happy Mike got 'fired' from Raw. Just sayin'.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned, besides my OC, belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Mike made a mess in his pants so Giselle went out to buy him a new pair. When she got back, she realized Mike was about to get into the shower and was standing in front of her in just a towel. Desire took over and Mike wooed Giselle into bed, wishing her sweet dreams once their love-making was complete.  
_

**French Distraction**

I watched Giselle sleep, mesmerized by her beauty and how peaceful she looked when she slept. I should feel a little guilty at the fact that I just slept with a girl I met yesterday but the guilt wasn't there. Hell, I didn't even feel guilty that it was Maryse's sister. Giselle seemed genuinely interested in me and whatever made Maryse upset, I was definitely going to do. That woman turned me into an empty shell for months and Giselle was starting to look like she was going to make me feel like my old self again. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in months.

_Next Morning_

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a different room, making me panic a little bit. That was until I saw Giselle curled up against my side, fast asleep. I smiled and fell back onto the bed. I waited until I felt Giselle stir and kissed her forehead. "Morning, Giselle."

"Morning, Mike. You sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time. Did you want to grab some breakfast?"

"I'd rather not go out, again. Room service?" I just nodded and rolled out of bed to grab the menu. "What would you like, Giselle?"

"Do they have Eggs Benedict?"

"They do."

"Then that's what I'll have." Giselle rolled out of bed, slipped on a t-shirt and my jaw dropped. How can a woman look that sexy in just a t-shirt...wait, that was _my_ t-shirt from yesterday! Now I know why I was getting some serious morning wood just by looking at her. She headed into the bathroom and I just groaned. I picked up the phone and placed our order for breakfast, making sure to charge it to my personal card and not the room otherwise, I'd have to feel the wrath of Vince. I got out of bed and rummaged through my bag until I found a clean pair of boxers. Then I set out on putting on the pants that Giselle bought for me and I have to say, these things fit me like a glove. "Damn, I know how to shop." I turned my attention to Giselle's voice and my jaw dropped again. There she was, standing in plain jeans and a tank top and I still thought she was the sexiest woman on the planet.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you look great in those jeans. But then again, it would be hard for you to look bad." I just smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks. Uh, food should be up any minute." Giselle just nodded and headed towards the kitchen, pulling a pill bottle out of one of the cabinets. "What are those for?"

"Seizures. I would've had one last night if it weren't for these."

"Oh. I didn't know." She popped the pills in her mouth and took some water to help them down. There was a knock on the door and I answered it. I said hello to the bellhop, paid him for the food with a little extra for a tip and took the food inside the room. "Breakfast has arrived." I lifted the lids off the plates and smiled. "Complete with orange juice. Hmm, they must like us because it doesn't say it comes with that."

"You're 'the Miz'. What's not to like?"

"Just ask your sister."

"She has a boyfriend, Mike." I just shrugged, earning a scoff from Giselle. "Mike, they've been dating for a long time and he has told me how uncomfortable he was with you two working together. I'm on your side but he did have a point." Giselle started to eat her breakfast and I decided to drop the subject. Getting into an argument over Maryse was not something I wanted to do...again.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait and short length. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.  
**PS: **I know I said that Giselle's middle name was Maryse but yeah, not the case anymore. It's Nanette, so if you see that name have no fear. It's just our lovely French blonde. Any questions? I'll gladly answer them.


	11. Trip To The Mall

Here's chapter ten for those of you waiting patiently. This chapter will be in Mike's point of view. Enjoy. Just as a reminder, any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned, besides my OC, belong to their rightful owners.

_Recap: Mike and Giselle are eating breakfast and their conversation is threatening to become an argument, which is something that Mike won't allow to happen.  
_**  
French Distraction**

We finished our breakfast in silence and then we sat around, staring at each other. "So, Giselle, what do you want to do now?"

"What is there to do?"

"I'm sure there is plenty to do, Giselle." She stood up and got right in my face, backing me up against the wall.

"No one can know that I exist, Michael. So going out on the town is strictly out of the question, as is lounging around the hotel. If anyone finds out I exist, it would be a PR nightmare."

"What about last night? Everyone was there to see you."

"No they weren't. All they saw was a blonde singer," She backed up and plastered a fake smile on her face. "An American blonde singer." My eyes widened at the impressive way that Giselle hid her very French accent. She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, obviously upset about the fact that she can't go anywhere. I followed her to the couch and sat down, wrapping my arms around her.

"If you can hide your accent that well, there is no way anyone could tell it was you if we went out." Giselle sat there, as if she realized that I had a point.

"I guess you're right, Mike. Where would you like to go?" I thought for a minute and stood up.

"How about the mall?" Giselle nodded and took off towards the bedroom, to get ready was my guess. She came back out in fifteen minutes and my jaw dropped. How could anyone look that good in a tank top and shorts? I swallowed hard and recovered, hoping that Giselle didn't notice me staring in awe of her. "Ready?" She nodded, grabbed her purse and followed me out to my car. I drove out to the mall and we headed inside after I parked the car. Usually, the malls in the cities we frequent are kind of low-end and really nothing to look at but this one had brand name boutiques in them, along with fancy looking restaurants both inside and outside the mall. "Wow. This place is nice."

"What do you mean?"

"The malls we usually go to are pretty low-rent and dirty. This one-"

"Isn't."

"Yeah. So, what are we hitting first?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Do you have stuff like this in your wardrobe?"

"Mostly, yeah. I just know good design when I see it. I did design every outfit you saw me wearing last night."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"You sound surprised that I can do that."

"It's not that. It's just that your sister doesn't really put much effort towards anything. I know you're nothing like her but-" Giselle kissed me cheek, ending my sentence quickly.

"It's okay, Michael. I understand where you're coming from." I smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, and we headed towards a store that had some hipster looking clothes in the window. We walked in and the music in this store was just horrid. I looked at Giselle and made a face, making her laugh and show her amazing smile. The two of us walked through the store and I noticed a few things that would look absolutely wonderful on Giselle but I had to make sure that she didn't catch me staring. We left the smelly store, I think it was called Hollister, and continued down through the mall. We almost passed a Gucci store but Giselle gasped at something in the window and dragged me into the store. She rushed over to the purse section and I glanced around at the wall of sunglasses, seeing a couple that looked good.

"Why hello there." I turned around and saw a redhead attempting to give me a sexy look.

"Hi."

"What can I help you with, handsome?" I shook my head and smiled; this girl was definitely trying too hard.

"I was just looking but uh, could you help me find a gift for someone?"

"Special someone?" I could hear the envy in her voice and I was about to exploit the hell out of that.

"A very special someone." The redhead pursed her lips but smiled anyway.

"Does she like purses?" I nodded. "Then I have just the thing."

"Could you wrap it up? I'd like for it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing. You sure a sweetheart."

"Why thank you."

"I'll get that wrapped up for you and ring it up while I'm at it."

"Thank you. I appreciate this, a lot." The redhead nodded and took off towards the back of the store. I turned my attention back to Giselle who was truly enamored with one bag in particular. I looked back at the saleswoman and nodded towards the bag in Giselle's hand, signaling for her to maybe consider that one instead of her choice. She nodded at me and started to walk towards me, obviously to get the bag. I tapped on Giselle's shoulder, getting her to turn around and put the bag down. "Find anything you like?"

"A few things actually. Did you?"

"I most certainly did. Just waiting for the woman to ring me up."

"Alright. I'll be outside." I smiled and watched Giselle walk out of the store to sit down on the bench in front of the store. I walked back to the register just in time for the saleswoman to hand me a wrapped bag.

"Thank you." I handed her my card without even hearing her tell me the price.

"Anytime. You have a great day."

"Thank you. You too." I walked out of the store with the bag in my hand and a smile on my face. Today was far better than great.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the wait...again. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Back From The Mall

Welcome back for chapter eleven. We're still in Mike's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Everyone else mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. Also, I apologize for any mistakes that I make.  
**Side Note: **Everyone will be called their real names outside of the ring and their ring names when it calls for it.

_Recap: Giselle and Mike finished breakfast and decided to go shopping at the mall. While they were there, Mike saw a purse that Giselle wanted and decided to buy it for it.  
_

**French Distraction**

I drove us back to the hotel and we headed up to our room. As Giselle went to open the door, I saw John Hennigan walking towards us. My eyes went wide and without thinking, I shoved Giselle into the room. John looked up and waved at me, heading my direction. I shut the door and met him halfway. "Hey, John."

"Hey, Mike. How goes it?"

"Good. Just got back from walking around the mall." John looked down at the bag in my hand and started to laugh. "What?"

"You have a bag from Gucci. It wouldn't happen to be for this mystery girl of yours, would it?" I looked everywhere but John's face and he laughed harder. "Dude! You are whipped already. Good, I'm glad you're over Maryse. She was dragging you down and you two weren't even dating."

"Gee, thanks. I appreciate you caring about my feelings."

"You know that you're my friend and that I care. Just make sure she's worth it."

"She is, John. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Alright, man. I'll catch you later." John took off and I waited until he was out of sight before heading back to Giselle's room. I knocked on the door and when I had my head turned, a hand yanked me inside the room. I turned my head just in time to see Giselle reach for my shirt, grabbing me and pulling me towards her. I was inches away from her face and I could see she looked pissed.

"Why did you shove me in my room?"

"John Hennigan was coming. You said no one knew about you and I thought it was supposed to stay that way. I'm sorry." Giselle's face softened and she let go of my shirt.

"Sorry I overreacted. I just didn't appreciate getting shoved." Giselle flipped her hair out of her face and hopped up on the counter. "Did John want something?"

"Not really. He was just passing by. Oh and he called me whipped."

"Whipped? Why would he call you that?"

"Because I told him that I bought something for the girl I was with." Giselle tilted her head at me and it made her look adorable.

"What are you talking about?"

"I bought something before we left the mall. What I bought, is for you." Giselle's jaw dropped and her eyes followed the Gucci bag that had her present in it. She looked at me, unsure of what to do with the bag. "Open it." Giselle opened the bag and her jaw dropped. "Do you like it?"

"You got this, for me?" I nodded. "We were just in there and I saw the price on this."

"Yeah, and?"

"You willingly paid that much for me?"

"Why not? You already mean a lot to me and that's in part to you helping me see that Maryse's words are just words. I really do care about you, Giselle. In fact, I was wondering if the two of us could go out on a real date." Giselle just stared at me, wide-eyed and a little confused. "What?" Not a word. "Giselle, please say something. You're scaring me." Giselle didn't say anything. She just grabbed my hand, pulled me in close and gave me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me but still having her sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I gasped into the kiss. Her hands snaked into my hair and tugged my head back, breaking the kiss.

"Suis-moi." (Follow me.) It's a good thing I read up on some French or I wouldn't have known what Giselle was saying. She hopped off the counter, grabbed my hand and led to me the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and I smiled as she pulled my face towards hers in another kiss.

**Few Hours Later**

"Giselle, are we ever going to get to an actual date?" I came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist, looking at Giselle who had herself wrapped in the bed sheets.

"Eventually. Then again, if you keep buying me things, it may happen like this a lot more." I laughed and sat down on the bed, jumping slightly when Giselle wrapped her arms around me. "If you want to go out so badly, why not go tonight?"

"We fly out tomorrow."

"Not tonight, though. It sounds like you have plans for after dinner."

"Maybe. Is that so bad?"

"It all depends on your flight time, Mike." I felt butterflies in my stomach when Giselle called me Mike. It's strange that I've gotten so accustomed to people calling me Miz that being called Mike made me feel special.

"Well, I can always wake up on time no matter how late I stay out. Would you like to go out tonight, then?"

"Sure. I'm sure I can find something to wear. How about you?"

"I've got something. Want to leave in half an hour?"

"Sounds good to me, Mike." Giselle kissed my cheek and I watched her head to the bathroom, dragging the sheet behind her. I smiled and grabbed my bag from the living room. I went through it and found a dark blue shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. I changed in the living room and grabbed my gel out of the bag, waiting on Giselle to get out of the bathroom so I can get my hair right. I looked towards the door, saw a mirror and figured that it would have to do for now. I styled my hair in my signature faux hawk, smiling when I got it the way I wanted it. "Ready, Mike?" I turned towards Giselle and my jaw dropped. How on Earth was I so lucky to be going on a date with someone so beautiful?

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for getting my timeline a little wrong. By my estimation, we're on Wednesday. That being said, they'll be flying out Thursday morning. I hope there was no confusion. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	13. Dinner With Giselle

Welcome back for chapter twelve. We're still in Mike's point of view. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Everyone else mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. Also, I apologize for any mistakes that I make.  
**Side Note: **Everyone will be called their real names outside of the ring and their ring names when it calls for it.

_Recap: Mike and Giselle came back from shopping and Mike surprised Giselle with the gift he bought for her at the mall. After spending some more time in the bedroom, Mike asked Giselle if they were ever going to go on a real date. Giselle suggested they go tonight, before Mike flies out and Mike agreed.  
_

**French Deceit**

My jaw dropped when I saw what Giselle was wearing. She had on this ruched royal blue strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, paired with rhinestone studded black heels that looked six inches high. She had her hair pinned up on one side, being held together by this glittery flower clip and she had applied this smokey make-up to her eyes that made them pop even more. "Something wrong, Mike?" I shook my head. "Then why are you making that face?"

"You look...absolutely beautiful." I wrapped my arms around Giselle's waist and pulled her in close to me, letting the smell of her perfume invade my senses and cloud my mind for a moment.

"Mike, we have to get going."

"One more second." I took one last deep breath, filled with Giselle's perfume, and unwillingly pulled myself away. "Ready?" Giselle nodded and the two of us left the hotel room to grab a ride to the restaurant. We pulled up to the restaurant and I ran out of the car to let Giselle out. As she stepped out, I couldn't keep my eyes off her gorgeous legs and I hadn't really noticed when she was standing in front of me. She tilted my head up and smiled at me.

"I'm up here, Mike." I nodded and she laughed. She led me inside and the two of us were seated at a booth in the back. I scanned over the menu and realized that more than half of it was in French.

"Giselle?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind translating? Most of this is in French."

"Not a problem."

"Okay. So what is this?"

"Coq au vin. It's basically chicken cooked in wine with mushrooms, garlic-"

"Next. What's this?"

"Cassoulet. It's basically meat baked in a casserole, usually with white beans."

"Next."

"What's not to like about that?"

"Beans. They taste like dirt." Giselle laughed. "What's this one?"

"Andouillette? You won't want that, trust me. I don't even eat it."

"It's that bad?"

"It's not bad, if you don't know what it actually is made out of."

"Right. This one?"

"Steak frites. Steak and fries."

"Sold. Where's the waiter?"

"Je ne sais pas." (I don't know.) I glanced at Giselle who was preoccupied with her menu and I quickly took a drink of water. Giselle speaking French had an affect on me, so to speak. I managed to flag the waiter down, who had a bottle of wine in his hand and he looked a little flustered.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. One our staff came down with the flu and we're rather busy tonight so it's a bit frantic. May I offer you some wine?"

"Sure." He smiled and poured us two glasses of wine before taking out his tablet.

"Are you ready to order?"

"We are." The two of us looked at Giselle who was still scanning the menu. When she looked up, she flipped her hair out of her face and it was like something out of a hair commercial.

"I'll have the coq au vin, please."

"Excellent choice, ma'am. For you, sir?"

"Steak frites, please."

"Also excellent. I'll be back with your meal shortly." The waiter left and we were alone again.

"Enjoying yourself, Giselle?" I smiled when I saw Giselle fixing herself in a compact mirror, swallowing hard when she gave me the sexiest glance I have ever seen on a woman.

"I am. What made you pick this place?"

"It seemed appropriate, I guess. Do you like it?" Giselle nodded and she took a sip of wine out of her glass. How is it possible to be that elegant with the simplest of actions?

"Mike? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're staring. Is something wrong?"

"Not at all. You're amazing. Do you know that?" I watched Giselle smile softly before she took another sip of her wine. The waiter came back with our food and it looked great, even for being steak and fries.

"Here you are."

"Thank you." The waiter nodded and smiled before leaving us to eat our dinner. I cut into the steak and popped it in my mouth, freezing for a moment at the sheer perfection of that little piece of meat. "Oh my God."

"Something wrong?"

"This steak is perfect. How is yours?"

"Fantastic. I hope this place isn't too expensive, though. Usually you have to pay top dollar for this sort of perfection."

"At this point, I don't really care. This is amazing." Giselle smiled and the two of us finished dinner in silence. We didn't say anything because we were drooling over our food, so to speak. We cleaned our plates and I looked at Giselle who was drooling over something behind me. "What is it, Giselle?"

"That dessert display looks fantastic. I wonder if they have Mille-feuille."

"What's that?"

"A Napoleon. Like layers of pastry and cream, sometimes jam, stacked together. Made the right way, it's delicious."

"Really? What other French desserts do you know?"

"Eclairs, mousse au chocolat, profiteroles, tarte tatin, tartes aux fruits, crème brûlée. Anything sound good to you?"

"When you said all of that, everything sounded good. Do you think that they have any of that here?"

"Since it's all in that display, I'm pretty sure they do." I laughed and flagged down the waiter before he passed us.

"Yes, sir?"

"We'd like dessert."

"Oh, both of you?"

"Yes."

"What can I get you?" We both looked at Giselle as she was drinking her wine.

"My apologies. Do you have chocolate mousse?"

"We do, ma'am. It's our most popular dessert, followed closely by our tarte tatin."

"I'll have the mousse, then."

"Excellent. For you, sir?"

"That second one you said."

"The tarte tatin?" I nodded. "You won't be disappointed."

"We haven't been disappointed at all tonight. Everything was fantastic."

"Wonderful. I'll relay the message as I put in your order." The waiter walked away and before I could say something to Giselle, I felt something travel up my leg and it made shivers go up my spine.

"Are you alright, Mike?" I nodded and tried to keep my legs from shaking. Figures, now the waiter was nowhere to be seen.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the bad ending and the wait. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	14. Giselle and Mike At The Club

Welcome back for chapter thirteen. I hope you all enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Everyone else mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. Also, I apologize for any mistakes that I make.  
**Side Note: **Everyone will be called their real names outside of the ring and their ring names when it calls for it.

_Recap: Mike and Giselle went out for dinner at a nice restaurant and Mike asked Giselle to help him translate the menu because most of it was in French. Their meal was going great until Giselle decided to get a little frisky and their waiter was nowhere to be found.  
_

**French Deceit**

As Giselle's foot continued to creep up Mike's leg towards his groin, Mike started to search furiously for the waiter. He finally saw him coming with their desserts and Mike breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that Giselle would stop toying with him if there was someone else around. Not the case. As a matter of fact, it just made her more determined to get Mike all hot and bothered. The waiter placed their food in front of them and at the same time, Giselle's foot found Mike's growing erection and it made him jump. "Are you alright, sir?" Mike glanced at Giselle, who had the sexiest smirk he have ever seen gracing her face, and looked back at the waiter.

"I'm fine. Just excited for dessert." Okay, that was horrible lying at it's finest.

"Oh. Well, enjoy." He smiled and left Mike alone with Giselle again.

"Giselle...what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Mike glared at Giselle but any frustration faded when he saw her take a bite of her dessert. She was purposely dragging her tongue across the fork agonizingly slow and sensually. Mike froze and didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at Giselle as she finished her dessert. Mike made a whimpering noise when she moaned softly at her last bite of her dessert. "Something wrong, Michael?" He just shook my head. "Are you going to eat your dessert?" He made some kind of noise and shrugged, making Giselle laugh at him. "Would you like to try that in English, Michael?"

"I'm going to eat it." Mike yelled at himself for letting his voice get that squeaky but Giselle found it amusing.

"Alright." He tried his hardest to eat the dessert in front of him without looking up at Giselle in front of him but she kept running her foot up his leg, making Mike shake nervously. Somehow, Mike managed to finish and flagged the waiter down. The waiter took the plates and replaced them with the bill for their meal. Mike quickly grabbed it before Giselle could argue, making her smile. The waiter came back and whisked the bill away, coming back in a few minutes to give Mike his credit card back.

"Here you are. Have a wonderful evening." Mike and Giselle smiled at the waiter as he left.

"Where to after this, Michael?" Mike looked up at her, swallowing as he heard her say his name in that sultry tone.

"I figured I'd take you dancing before we ended the night. How about that?" Giselle smiled at him as he tucked his credit card away. He helped her out of the seat and then led her outside to his waiting car. Mike drove off to a club, going through the valet service one again and smiling as Giselle climbed out of the car. He chuckled when she fixed her dress, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Oh hush, Michael." She looped her arm in his and the two headed inside the club. Mike went to the bar and flagged the bartender down.

"Hey, folks. What can I get ya?" Giselle stepped forward, cutting off Mike.

"I'll have A Kiss Goodnight." The bartender's face turned a shade of red and he swallowed nervously.

"A-a-and you, sir?"

"Rum and Coke, please." The bartender nodded and walked away to make their drinks. Mike turned to Giselle, leaning against the bar. "Why did you have to fluster him like that?" Giselle just shrugged at Mike, winking at him as she scanned the rest of the bar. The bartender came up behind the two and placed their drinks on the counter. Mike paid for them, including a five dollar tip for Giselle teasing him, before handing Giselle her drink. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Michael." He flashed a smile, trying not to let Giselle's tone get to him. Mike downed half his drink in one go, making Giselle tilt her head at him. "You alright?"

"Yup, I'm good." She shrugged it off and sipped at her own drink. Mike couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over her form, admiring all the curves and every inch of skin he could see. It warmed a part of him to know that she was nothing like her sister, other than in the looks department.

"Would you like to dance at all?"

"Mind if I finish my drink?" Giselle nodded, sipping some more of her drink as Mike finished up his own. He got a little lightheaded from the sudden intake of alcohol. "Ready?"

"Done already?" Mike smiled, nodding at her. "Oh, alright. One moment." His eyes went wide as he watched Giselle knock back her drink and empty the glass. "Ready." Giselle smiled as Mike took her hand, leading her to the quasi-crowded dance floor. Their two bodies molded together immediately and they started to sway to the music.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
